


The Frog Prince (A Loki/Sif One-Shot)

by ladylaufeyson1



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sifki - Freeform, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaufeyson1/pseuds/ladylaufeyson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blurb of frogs and first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince (A Loki/Sif One-Shot)

_When we were young…_

"Don’t touch that,” Loki begged her, disgustedly eyeing the frog that she was crouching down by the brook to examine.

“Stop being so bossy,” Sif said carelessly, picking up the creature without hesitation.

“I’m not being bossy. I’ve only read that if you touch them you might get ill.”

“You read too much,” she replied absentmindedly, waving her free hand at him, her eyes fixated on the frog. “Besides, I think they’re wonderful. Even if no one else does.”

Loki watched her closely, entranced by the way she held the vile creature in her muddy palm. She was pretty, even now, covered in mud, her blonde ponytail damp with the soft warm rain that fell around them. He was struck by her words…  _even if no one else does._ Secretly, he was pretending she was referring to him. Loki often wondered why she preferred his company over the many boys that so longed to be near her. She was the most beautiful girl in the nine realms, of that he was certain. He was also certain she must never know he thought so.

“They say, in Midgard, if you kiss a frog it will turn into a prince. Do you think that’s true?” 

“They call those fairy tales,” Loki said, balancing himself on the slick rocks as he crossed the tiny stream that separated them. “They’re not true.”

“How do you know, have you tried?” she teased, smiling as he wrinkled his nose angrily at her.

“No!” he replied defensively, taking a seat on a large boulder nearby. “Besides,  _you’ve_  already got your prince. No need to go around kissing less than desirable creatures when you already have one.”

Sif frowned, looking at him wearily over her shoulder. Recent rumors had spread like wildfire that she was to be betrothed Loki’s older brother, Thor. She never paid much mind to him, but he was smitten with her like every other boy in the nine realms and spoiled to boot. Whatever he wanted he got, and Sif was no exception. She was only twelve years of age, but age was of no matter.  She did not have a say no matter how much she voiced her disapproval.

“I’d soon rather marry this frog,” she paused to clarify. “As he is.”

Loki chuckled, looking up at her underneath the long, black locks that fell over his piercing eyes. They were blue today, Sif noticed earlier. She could always tell his mood by the color of his eyes; blue when he was feeling light and carefree, green when he was mischievous and jealous, grey when he was angry. She hardly ever saw him angry, but there were times his eyes burned green when Thor was around her. She secretly liked knowing this about him.

She walked over and sat down beside him, placing the frog cautiously down on the rock. The creature sat still, and to Sif’s surprise, Loki didn’t run for cover. He was too distracted by the short distance between them to care, slimy creature be damned.

“Sif?” Loki asked quietly, looking dispiritedly over at her.

“What?”

“Are you really going to marry Thor?”

Sif sighed, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her heads. “I don’t really think I have a choice.”

“You shouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Unless-,” Loki swallowed. Sif shifted her head to look over at him.

“Unless what?” she asked curiously, watching his eyes suddenly turn a deep green. Her brows furrowed.

He looked away coolly and shrugged. “Unless you want to.”

Suddenly, Loki was on the ground before he literally knew what hit him. Sif had shoved him when he was turned from her, knocking him hard on his back. She stood on the rock looking down at him.

 “What was that about!” he yelled angrily, looking up at her quizzically as he hobbled to his feet. Oh, the grey eyes. There they were.

“Quit being so daft!” she jumped down, standing before him. “You know, for such a smart one you’re awfully thick sometimes.”

“Oh,  _enlighten me_ ,” he said, his snarky attitude testing her.

She stood inches from him, narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger at his face. “Maybe it’s the reverse on Asgard. Maybe if I kiss you, you’ll turn into a frog,” she spat, turning on her heel and starting in the other direction away from him.

“Sif, don’t go I-,” he pleaded, gently reaching for her arm before she turned back, grabbing him by the face and planting her lips against his.

There was suddenly no time. No Asgard. No brother to be jealous of. No midday rain now pouring down on them.  

Loki reached up, holding her hands against his face as she slowly broke away. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity as the rain began to fall harder.

“Nope,” she smiled shyly, regaining her composure. “It didn’t work. You’re still here.”

Loki smiled and looked down, trying hard to contemplate the extent of what had just happened. Several moments ago, he felt realms away from a girl he thought could never care for him in the way he did for her. He gently reached for her hand, already missing the way her skin felt against his.

“I’ll always be here.”


End file.
